1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wet/dry vacuum cleaners, and, more particularly, to a latching assembly for latching the filter cage and fan collector cover of a wet/dry vacuum cleaner to the drum lid that is coupled to the blower housing without fasteners and to assemble and secure the cover housing to the drum lid also without screws or fasteners.
2. Related Art
Known wet/dry vacuum cleaners have fan collector housings secured to the filter housing with screws or rivets. There is a need for a quick attach-detach assembly for locking the fan collector housing to the filter housing. Such a latch mechanism must prevent leakage of water into the motor housing during wet vacuuming operation. Prior art wet/dry vacuum cleaners require fastener assemblies using screws or the like which had to be inserted through the aligned components. Such sealing means have proven unsatisfactory. Attempts to provide non-screw securing means use complicated parts that must be carefully machined.
There is a need for a latching assembly for a wet/dry vacuum cleaner that does not require screws or other fastening means wherein tools must be used to secure the components of the vacuum cleaner together.